


Fortune of the sun

by Alyssa_Allyrion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Law Firm AU, Law School AU, Modern AU, Yumikuri wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_Allyrion/pseuds/Alyssa_Allyrion
Summary: Sasha is a second-year student at a law school, trying to navigate her studies, her internship at a prestigious law firm "Survey & Corps," and wedding-planning for her best friend's Hisotria's wedding.





	Fortune of the sun

“Sasha, Sasha get the hell up,” Connie yelled, knocking on her closed door, “We are going to be late.”

Sasha rolled over onto her stomach and covered her head with a pillow to drown out the yelling and the ringing of her alarm clock, which had been beeping for quite some time already. _Whatever,_ she thought refusing to open her eyes, _it’s just another day of classes. So what if I’m a little late. What class is first today anyways – Evidence or Trusts and Wills?_

A realization dawned upon Sasha and she sat up on bed. _Oh no._ It was Friday, which meant that she would not be late to either Evidence or Trusts and Wills – she did not have any classes that day. She was, however, going to be late for their law firm visit if she did not start getting ready this very second. 

“I’m already up,” Sasha yelled as soon as she heard Connie knock on her door again, then she slammed her hand on top of the alarm clock to make it stop ringing. 

“We only have about twenty minutes, so you better hurry,” Connie said as soon as she opened the door and rushed past him to the shower. He was already dressed and ready to head out, and Sasha quietly cursed at herself for ignoring the alarm. 

Sasha really liked their two-bedroom apartment, even if she would have preferred that they had two bathrooms instead of one. There were few things she liked better than taking a long shower, and Connie sometimes complained that that made them both late to school quite often. _It takes water quite a while to get warm,_ Sasha would explain to him, _And I would prefer my showers to be at least as long as I have to wait for warm water._

This time around she did not have time to wait for the water to heat up, so within thirty seconds of stepping into the shower stall Sasha felt wide awake. This must have been the shortest shower she’s taken in the past year, as within two minutes Sasha was already out, trying to simultaneously blow dry her hair and apply her make up. 

“Ten minutes,” she heard Connie say from the kitchen. Sasha ran through the corridor, clutching the towel close to her chest, then stumbled into her room, frantically looking for the suit that she should have prepared last night. _Why did I forget?_ she thought, annoyed with herself. After examining the contents of her closet, she pulled out the dark blue suit, which seemed to be the only one that was properly ironed. 

Once she quickly got dressed and put up her hair into a ponytail, Sasha grabbed her bag and headed into the kitchen. 

“Just about two minutes left,” Connie told her as she rushed past him into the kitchen.

 _There is no way I am missing out on breakfast._ It’s been some time since they last went grocery shopping – they were planning to go tomorrow – so there were not too many appealing looking things in the kitchen. Looking around for a few moments, Sasha grabbed a peach and a somewhat stale croissant. 

As soon as Sasha and Connie walked out of the door of their apartment they ran into Jean and Marco, who were coming from an apartment upstairs.  
“You actually made it on time,” Jean said, sounding almost surprised, “We were just about to go knock on your door to hurry you along.”

“Of course we did,” Connie replied with a light smile as the four of them headed down the stairs. The peach was juicier than Sasha expected, so she head to lean over to ensure that none of the sticky droplets of the fruit’s juice ended up on her suit. She finished the peach right before they got into the car, and as soon as she settled into the back seat, Sasha unwrapped the croissant. 

“Don’t you dare leave any crumbs in my car,” Jean said turning to her. 

On the drive to the law firm Sasha was staring out the window, observing the shoreline of lake Michigan and listening absent-mindedly to a conversation Marco and Connie’s conversation about their upcoming visit to the law firm. Sasha did not really need to go visit the firm – she already knew she wanted commit to a summer internship there, however, since most of her friends were going she decided to go anyways. 

Sasha took out her phone to text Historia. 

“Hey! Are you already there?” she asked. 

“Not yet, but we should be arriving in the next ten minutes,” Hisoria replied momentarily. 

The tall glass building with the name of the firm - “Survey & Corps” – was situated almost in the center of downtown. Finding parking took a while so by the Sasha, Connie, Jean and Marco got to the doors it was almost nine in the morning. 

In the lobby they ran into some other people from their first-year section – Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert. Sasha was somewhat surprised to see them here – she did not know that the three of them were also considering committing to the firm. Besides, in general, it was not common for a large number of students of one law school to all work at the same firm. 

_It makes sense, thought,_ Sasha thought, _After all “Survey & Corps” does a lot of important high-level work. It is no wonder that this many of us would be interested in working here._ Moreover, “Survey & Corps” seemed to have a close connection with heir law school – after all a few of their professors were also partners – or of counsel – at the firm. _So maybe it is not strange that so many of us are trying to intern here, after all._

Besides being known for representing parties in high-level, important cases, it also had reputation for working their associates to the bone. _I heard the hours are absolutely grueling,_ Mina Carolina, another student in Sasha’s first-year section told her once, _They say if you are not at the top of the class, you would not want to be anywhere near this firm._

“Excited about this?” she’s heard Marco ask Armin when they were standing in the elevator. 

“Of course,” Armin replied, nodding. 

Once they got upstairs, Sasha saw that Ymir and Historia were already there. To her surprise, three more of their classmates were waiting there – Reiner Braun, Bertoldt Hoover, and Annie Leonhardt. 

“Hey you,” Historia smiled to Sasha upon seeing her. 

“What took you so long to get here?” Ymir asked, turning to Sasha. 

“Jean could not find parking,” Sasha explained, “So we had to park a few block over.”

“Of course he couldn’t,” Ymir smirked, looking all too pleased with herself. Sasha sighed – Ymir’s luck in finding parking near her destination was nothing if not legendary. 

The glass doors opened, and a tall woman in a brown pantsuit approached them. Her hair was tied up in a messy high ponytail and she was wearing thick-rimmed glasses. She looked familiar, but Sasha could not quite place where saw her before. 

“Hello, I’m Hange Zoe – please call me Hange - I’m a junior partner at “Survey & Corps”. Some of you may know me from the Wall Maria law school, where I teach Torts to some first year sections,” she stopped momentarily and looked around, then continued, “But it does not look like any of you were my students last year. In any case, it is very nice to meet you and I hope you will enjoy your day here, at “Survey & Corps”.”

“You all filled out the forms indicating what practice group you have the most interest in, so we divided you into a few groups so that you can join the group you are interested in for a day. Surprisingly, most of you are interested in similar things, so almost everyone got your first or second choice.”

Sasha and Connie ended up being assigned to the Litigation group, together with Annie and Armin. Jean, Marco, Reiner and Bertoldt ended up in Corporate law group. _Jean must be really happy,_ Sasha thought, _and Reiner too. After all, the two of them never stop talking about how they were finance majors in undergrad._ Meanwhile, Historia, Ymir, Mikasa and Eren were to join the Antitrust group for the day. 

Sasha could see that Eren was not very pleased, as he quietly said something to Mikasa in a rather annoyed tone – their entire section knew that he wanted to do litigation. _It is just one day thought._

 _Eren and Jean are lucky they are not in the same group,_ Sasha thought then, _with how they bicker it would not be surprising if they annoyed the team members so much that they’d lose the offer._ The conflicts between the two have already became legendary throughout law school. Even professors, it seemed, were reluctant to call upon one of them – because the other would inevitably try to one up him. _Maybe it is all a ploy to get out of being cold called,_ she heard others in her section say a few times, _We shouldn’t put it past them._

Hange told Sasha’s group to follow her. Soon enough they walked through the glass doors and ended up in a large conference room, where there were two people – a tall man with light brown hair and a shorter red-haired woman with an interesting haircut.

“Meet Nifa and Moblit – they are senior associates,” Hange explained, then gestured towards them, “And these are, hopefully, our future interns.”

As soon as the introductions were done, they settled in around the conference room table. 

“We are glad to have you here,” Nifa smiled, “Right now we are trying to develop a strategy for the case that we have been working on for a while. Our motion to dismiss was denied, so we are trying to come up with what to do.”

Sasha nodded along, as she listened to the explanations. Despite the fact that the morning shower got her more energetic, the energy seemed to have been running out at this point, as she felt herself almost drifting off. 

“Sasha,” she heard Connie whisper as he slightly elbowed her, “Don’t fall asleep here.”

Then the miracle happened, and soon it was time for lunch. Moblit and Nifa seemed to have expected Hange to join the group for lunch, but for some reason or other she did not. They went to a small restaurant nearby. As soon as everyone was at the table, Sasha was sitting between Nifa and Connie. 

“How are classes?” Nifa asked Sasha, turning to her. 

“Pretty good,” Sasha replied.

“Any favorites thus far?” 

“Definitely not evidence,” Sasha sighed, remembering the size of the rules of evidence material. It was only a second later that she realized that she probably should not have said that, as evidence was extremely important for litigation. But Nifa did not seem to mind. 

“Ah, I hated that class too, with all my heart,” she laughed, “But I could not let it stop me – I knew I had to know the rules if I wanted to do litigation work.”

“What kind of cases do you mostly work on?” Sasha could hear Armin ask Moblit. 

“It really depends. We worked on a really compelling class action just a few months ago. Perhaps you’ve heard of it? The case involved a number of plaintiffs who were experiencing adverse health effects after working at a certain company’s factory.”

Sasha zoned out for a moment, looking around the room. Armin seemed to really be engrossed in the conversation, meanwhile Connie was listening to Nifa. Annie did not say a word yet, but that was not very surprising – she talked precious little and only to a few people. 

“Working with Hange is great!” Nifa was saying then, “She is brilliant. Very eccentric, but that appears to be the side effect of being so very brilliant. And very demanding.”

After they returned back from lunch, the four of them were suddenly left tot heir own devices – there appeared to be a rather emergent meeting that both Moblit and Nifa needed to attend. As Sasha settled into the comfortable chair, she felt that she was so very tired – after all, her lunch was quite satisfying. Nifa and Moblit left them with little assignments to do while they were gone. Sasha could clearly see Armin already working on his assignment. It appeared Annie did too. Meanwhile, Sasha was feeling bored. She got out her phone and texted Connie, even though he was sitting nearby. 

“What are we up to after work?” she asked. It was Friday and she was in no mood to spend it in the library this early on in the semester. 

“We should go out,” was Connie’s response, “Let met text Jean and Marco and see if they want to join.”

Sasha meanwhile texted Historia. A few moments later she received the reply that Historia and Ymir was interested in going out. Connie heard from Jean and Marco that they too would like to go out. Historia meanwhile added that she asked Eren and Mikasa and Armin if they wanted to come, but they declined, which did not surprise Sasha at all. Another thing that did not surprise her was that Annie was not going. 

At the end of the day they received some parting words from the attorneys who were supervising them, all of who expressed hope that they will be returning next summer as summer associates. 

As they stood by the elevator Sasha looked up the place they were heading too – Historia was the one who picked it out, claiming that she wanted to go there for the longest time. Sasha did not mind as the place seemed to have great reviews, and, from the look of that picture, positively divine cheese fries. 

As they all gathered in the lobby Sasha learned that Reiner and Bertoldt were also joining them. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go?” Sasha turned to Armin then. 

“I would love to, but not this time,” he started. 

“Come now, it would be fun,” Jean said to him, while looking at Mikasa. Sasha sighed – he had been giving her these lovelorn eyes for quite some time now, but nothing ever came of it. 

“We have other plans,” Eren said, and he and Mikasa and Armin all left together. 

Sasha did not doubt that the three of them did in fact have other plans. The friendship the three shared was truly remarkable. From what she knew they met back in middle school and were friends ever since, attending the same college and now the same law school. 

Sasha was truly impressed by it. On the other hand she met Connie – and Ymir and Historia – back at college as well, and she would not want to go to any school where he did not go to, so when they both got in it was great. They have been rooming together ever since, and she would not trade it for anything in the world.

As they were walking Sasha regretted not brining anything to change into – the weather was still very hot in these early September days, and her suit was definitely too dark. 

“You ok, Sasha?” Connie asked with a light smile, looking at her. 

“Just fine. Just a little bit tired, that’s all. Too much brain exercise today,” she giggled. 

The bar luckily was a rather cold space where music was blaring and it was rather dark. Ymir and Reiner disappeared for a few seconds and then returned victorious, having gotten them all a table. Sasha sat next to Connie, across from Jean. 

“How was your first workday?” she asked Jean loudly trying to scream over the music. 

“It was great. Mike and his team are amazing experts in corporate law – and I enjoyed the introduction very much. I’m sure that is what I want to do – after all Contracts was my best class first year.”

Sasha could barely keep herself from rolling her eyes – Jean will never let go of that. 

“Besides, Jeager is not in my group, which is a bonus,” Jean finished. 

“You two should try to get along,” Marco told Jean then, “You will be colleagues after all.”

“Whatever, Jeager is a show off anyways,” Jean said as he took a large gulp of his beer. 

Soon enough it was Sasha’s turn to get drinks for everyone, and she grabbed Connie to go with her to the bar – after all, she only had so many hands. They had already quite a few drinks and she was feeling a little bit flushed. The nice thing about that was that this unbearably loud music was a lot more tolerable to someone who was not completely sober. 

As they returned to the table with drinks, Sasha overheard Reiner say. 

“Historia, you are too great, I would marry you right here,” he told her. 

Sasha was not sure what prompted this reaction, but she was hardly surprised – that Reiner had a crush on Historia was an open secret. 

“Too late,” Ymir exclaimed triumphantly then, as she held up Historia’s left hand. 

Sasha saw a delicate band of rose gold with a tiny pink diamond on Historia’s ring finger. 

“Ymir,” Historia complained, “I wanted to let them know properly. But I guess I’ll have to do it now since you told everyone.”

Historia then turned to Sasha who sat back on her chair. 

“Sasha will you be my maid of honor?”

Sasha did not react for the moment, then nodded. She loved weddings and organizing one for Ymir and Hisotria would be super fun. 

As soon as Sasha agreed, Historia let out a happy yelp and gave her a big hug. 

“We have so much planning to do,” Historia said then, “I know you told me you liked doing it.”

Afterwards Historia gave Ymir a look.

“Very well,” Ymir sighed, then looked to Connie, “Hisotria insisted we could not have the same maid of honor – so, Connie, will you be my … man of honor?” Ymir grinned. 

Connie hesitated for a moment, then nodded. 

“Oh, this is so great,” Historia said with a bright smile, “We are going to plan the best wedding ever.”


End file.
